Total Drama Cartoon Island
by kenny plain
Summary: When stars from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff girls, Chowder, Billy & Mandy, My gym partner a monkey, Camp lazlo, Foster home for imaginary friends, Misadventure of Flapjack and life & time of Juniper Lee come to Camp Wawanakwa for a chance for 50,000 friendships will be formed and broken, romances will be formed and there will be drama
1. Welcome to the Island

The following fanfiction is completely made up. I do not own tdi/a/wt/roti. I also do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My gym partner a monkey, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Camp lazlo,Powerpuff Girls,Life and Time of Juniper Lee, Johnny Bravo, Chowder, Flapjack or The grim adventures of Billy & Mandy.

* * *

The camaras zooms in to Chris sipping out of a coconut while sitting on a lawn chair

Chris:Ah Camp wawanakwa the site of total drama, a competition that started friendships,rivalry, and love-boring! Serious this is will be the biggest baddest most radical season so far right here on Total Drama Cartoon Island!

(Theme song-I wanna be famous)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing' fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

Now I think the answer's plain to see,

I wanna be famous!

I wanna live close to the sun

Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,

Everything to prove Nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cuz I wanna be famous!

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous!

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous!

The reopen on chris and Chef on the docks

Chris: Welcome back now let's get this started by meeting our 46 contestants

Chef Hachet: What?! Why you pick so many campers?

Chris: I told you " biggest season ever" and here comes our first three

A helicopter came first was a boy wearing a yellow red-striped shirt to cover his body. He also wore light blue pants and a wallet chain sticking out on the side of his pants. The second one wore a sock on his head and had on a reddish-orange -t-shirt worn on his torso, purple shorts, tall red socks that cover his entire knee, and blue shoes and the last one had a wore a red-and-white striped shirt under a green jacket and dark blue pants

Chris: From a town as peach creek Ed, Edd n Eddy

Double D: Are you sure we got the right place Ed?

Ed: yeah i got Double D

Eddy: Doesn't matter cause with my master plan us eds won't lose

Soon another helicopter came by and drop a boy with freckles and orange wearing a brown shirt,khaki shorts and a napsack and a monkey with a hat on backwards and an orange shirt

Chris: Resenting their school Adam lyon and Jake spidermonkey

Chef Hachet: What now your inviting monkeys on this show?

Jake: You got a problem with monkeys?

Chef Hachet: Don't try and start something you no pants wearing freak

Jake lungs at Chef until Adam restrains him while the eds restrain chef then the five walks to the end of the dock while chef walks back to chris

Chris: All right time for the next competitor

The next helicopter drop and boy with green sleeved-shirt, red baseball cap on backwards, and black shorts and Three strands of brown hair were also popping out of his cap.

Chris: Here to compete here's Kevin

both Kevin and Eddy shoot death glares and walk up to each other

Eddy: Hey Chris i didn't know you let shovel-chin freaks on this show

Kevin: And i didn't know they let dorks on this show too but i guess like always your wrong

Eddy: At least i don't be getting slap by girls

Kevin: THAT ITS!

The two started fighting so brutal that even the others can't break up Chris look annoyed then smiled

Chris:(sing-song) Oh Chef...

Chef pulled both boys apart and the two walks to the others

Adam: Are those two always fighting like that?

Double d simple nodded

The next helicopter drops five people the first a boy with curly hair with a large retainer around his face wearing light blue sweater with white jeans, and black shoes. The second was a girl wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, pink shoes, and had hula hoop earrings pierced in her ears she had reddish-orange medium hair. Another girl walked out who wore a black t-shirt, a white tank top over it, purple jeans, and had medium blonde hair. Another boy wearing white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. He was completely bald, but fuzzy brown small strands of hair was coming out of his head holding a yellow board with a smile drawn and finally ending it was a boy with blue hair, yellow shirt with a red slanted stripe in the middle and light blue pants and red shoes

Chris: Hailing from Peach creek Jimmy,Sarah,Nazz,Jonny and Rolf

Nazz sees eddy and kevin with bruises then forcefully slaps them both as the other laugh

Kevin: OW! what was that for man?

Nazz: the first thing you start doing on this show is fighting keep doing that and you'll lose

The next helicopter came and dropped off several kids. Another spidermonkey, an elephant, a rhinoceros with small horns on his nose, a platypus, a guinea pig, a pair of dung beetle brothers and a female Mongoose

Chris: Welcome to the island Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Sampson, Chip, Skip and Pasty

Kevin: Ah great another dork with the name "ed"

Edward: Who are you calling a dork you shovel chin loser?

Eddy burst out laughing as nazz,sarah,jimmy and pasty looks annoyed as the boys continues to fight

Nazz: ugh boy are such idiots

Sarah: yeah who needs them?

Pasty nodded at her comment as The next helicopter came and drop off three girls, The first had yellow hair and buck teeth wearing gray T-shirt and red shorts. The second girl had blue hair wearing black tank-top that halts right above her bare stomach, a pink belt, and green non-camouflaged pants and the last one had red hair as a Afro wearing a white tank top with red polka-dots on it and wears a pink belt along with blue jeans and golden earrings.

Chris: From a cruddy trailer park May,Lee and Marie...The kanker sisters

Kankers: Hiya boys

The eds all turned wide eyed

Eds: KANKERS! RUNAWAY!

The three walk towards the end of the dock as the next helicopter drop off frankie,mac,bloo,duchess and Terrence

Chris: From a show that takes in imaginary friends from kids Mac, Bloo,Terrence,Frankie and Duchess

The five walks off the helicopter as another copter which the powerpuff girls jump out of

Blossom: This place looks different than the brochure i found" Blossom

Chris: Hello powerpuffs and Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!

Bubbles: Camp? I thought this was a resort!

Buttercup: Either way it 50,000 dollars on the line

The three walk down at the end of the ramp as the next helicopter drops off mandy,billy,irwin,mindy and grim

Chris: From A show that has the most craziest adventures Billy,Irwin,Mindy,Mandy and Grim

As the four kids and grim walk past chris they meet up with the others

Adam: A walking sketlon why doesn't that surprise me

Grim: What do you mean mon?

Adam: Cartoon Network is getting so stupid they make the dumbest things come true

Irwin: True but you gotta admit its kinda cool right?

Everyone except billy stares at Irwin strangely

Irwin: what?

Another helicopter comes by and a girl with a green shirt,blue jeans and a hot strand of pink/red hair

Chris: yo june what's up

June: Didn't you say that camp wawanakwa was a 5 star island

Chris: yeah 5 stars on the most horrible island ever

June grumbles as the next helicopter drop off a man wearing a captain suit and a boy with blond hair in a sailor outfit

Chris: ahoy captain knuckles and first mate flapjack

Flapjack soon got excited

Flapjack: Wow my first day here and i'm already been promoted to first mate

Flapjack shouted adventure then ran down the dock while knuckle lazily walk down and the another helicopter and Mugg Daal,chowder,shintel,panini and Gorgonzola came out

Mugg: Hello ladies(most of the girls were freak out)

Shintel:(translated) Uh Mugg maybe you should'n be hitting on girls

Mugg Daal: Why its not like its illegal

Panini: Actually it is Mr. Daal

Mugg Daal: Oh...

The 5 walk down the dock as the last helicopter came and drop off Johnny Bravo and Lil' Suzy

Chris: Welcome final contestants all right everyone follow me to the campfire and i'll explain the rules

Chris is standing in front of the 46 campers in the campfire

Chris: This is the campfire pit, where the campfire ceremony will take only 20 or so campers remain, the teams will dissolve and the merge has begun. When a team loses a challenge then they must voted someone out. That person must walk the dock of shame,catch the boat of losers manned by Chef and leave the island that mean your out of the running and you can't come back...ever

All the camper turn wide-eyed in fear

Chris:(In a outhouse) This is the outhouse confession cam, where you will confess your thoughts and most deepest darkest secrets! Don't worry, it's private. Go ahead, and give it a try!

Confessional Cam(s)

Eddy: So 50,000 dollars on the line this is gonna be great it sucks that shovel-chin is here but the way Edward told him off was awesome maybe i should include him into my plan

Bloo: Ugh the place sucks but i gonna do this for all the friends at fosters except for Mr. Heriman

Ed: Oh boy oh boy oh boy its so cool that my friends,sarah and even more people is here maybe i'll win

June: I can't wait to kick butt here back home i am a great student in karate so when i win the million i finally afford that dream vacation i wanted

Mandy: well well well some of cartoon network worst villains and i are on this island maybe we can form the biggest alliance this show ever seen

Billy: wow this toilet is so dirty i didn't even get a chance to do this

Blossom: Oh man even if its 50 grand on the line this place still sucks but i'm a powerpuff i gotta be strong

-End-

Chris was standing in front of two rundown cabins

chris: Here are you cabins, right cabin is for the girls and left is for boys and when in 2 weeks comes get ready to move and say goodbye to your friends because that's when the teams form so MOVE MOVE MOVE!

The girls open the door to see the cabin rusty and rundown. The girls decided that the teen and younger girls stay on the left and the adults(frankie and duchess

Blossom: This place just get's better and better doesn't it

Nazz: Like it could be worst

Blossom: How?

Nazz: Last season he made 13 teens compete on this will that was mutated by the bio-waste but at least the island cleaned up

Bubbles: Yeah it would've been difficult to compete with that still around

Mindy: Would you losers keep quite i trying to sleep

All of the other girls minus mandy who was sleeping across from mindy was glaring at the sleeping girl

Confessional Cam(s)

Buttercup: Ok my sisters i can handle, sharing a cabin with other i can handle,but the one girl mindy i can't stand her

-End-

Meanwhile the guys (minus jimmy) where having a water bomb fight. Adam and Jake were back-to-back trying to bomb anyone they see, the first gimps the saw of lazlo the threw the balloons but acidently hits jimmy who was reading a book

Jimmy: Hey can't you savages do you things somewhere else?

The room was filled was silence until...

Billy & Irwin: BOMB HIM!

With that commands the teens and boys chased jimmy out the cabin hitting jimmy who crying. the second wave was about to start until they were cut off

Chris: Attention Campers time for your first challenge of the season report to the mess hall now

Everyone was sitting at the two tables including a soaked jimmy

Chris: Today challenge is a tdi classic the brunch of disgustingness, here the rules if you puke or fail to finish your plate you lose last two campers remaining will become team captains now let us begin the brunch of disgustingness

Chef came out with a cart full with 46 bowls of paste and handed them it

Chris: and...BEGIN

Lazlo sniffed at his food, before looking away queasily. Bloo jabbed his with a finger. Bubbles was shivering, her weak stomach already gurgling, Eddy took a bite and swallowed it while looking nervous

duchess:(takes a bite) ugh! you got to be kidding forget it i quit(walks out)

Chris: thats 1 down keep them coming

So far only Ed,Terrence,Chowder,Gorgonzola(burning his food with his flame)Billy and June finished. Mindy quit because she saw "something" moved,Flapjack,Sampson and Jimmy Barfed losing the challenge as well and after than everyone else finishes

Chris: Ok with 5 already out and 38 left time for Round 2

Chef came out with 38 bowls of soups made with toe nails, Rocks, Mushrooms…and wax. Adam, Jake, Mac, Bloo, Bubbles and Panini all puked and mandy quit leaving 31 left. The next course was bowls of live mealworms and in a second Blossom, Nazz and Pasty puked causing everyone else except Chowder, Terrence, Eddy, Jonny and June

Chris: All right now were down to the final 5 and since were only on the third course let's just skip to the end chef?

Chef Hachet comes out with a tray with 5 seeds

Chris: Theses are special jalapenos seeds you must keep them in your mouth and the last 2 standing becomes team captions

The five went wide-eyed after hear his last comment

Chris: Ready...Set...GO!

The 5 places the seeds into their mouths and the 5 spent a minute until they noticed the seeds becoming hotter until Jonny and Terrence spits out the seeds at the same time meanwhile eddy and june look like they were going to burst until a gulp from chowder indicating he swallowed the seed

Mugg: Chowder you weren't supposed to swallow you weren't supposed to swallowed

Shintel(translated): Come on man you were so close of winning

Chowder: Sorry but it was so good i swallowed it(stomach rumbles) ugh where's the bathroom?

Chowder ran out the room filling the room with his gas

Just then Eddy and June stomachs start to growl as the 2 puked which caused everyone else to Puke as well including Chef & Chris

XXXXXXXXX

The day turned to evening as Everyone was in their cabins groaning & moaning in pain as Chris pops in front of the camera

Chris: That's a wrap on day one. How much pain can we put them in next week find out next time on total drama cartoon island

* * *

Chris: In the name of the great bugs bunny_** "That's all folks"**_ and remember to review Isn't that right chef?

Chef: That's not how you get people to review this is how "Review or i come to your house and break you hands"


	2. Castle Shapers

The following fanfiction is completely made up. I do not own tdi/tda/tdwt/tdroti. I also do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My gym partner a monkey, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Camp lazlo,Powerpuff Girls,Life and Time of Juniper Lee, Johnny Bravo, Chowder, Flapjack or The grim adventures of Billy & Mandy.(It took so long to get the teams even)

* * *

_**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Island, 46 contestants all signed up to what will be the painful summer of their lives. They quickly pick beds brutally, Jimmy got "bombed" with water balloons and learned that chef's food is even worst then chef and in the end Eddy & June both stood it out and became this season's captains. What do we have in store for them this week? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Cartoon Island**_

(Theme song-I wanna be famous)

Its been 2 days since the previous challenge and everyone has been friendly,unfriendly and secretive Jake and Chef were in a heated rivalry. June, Blossom and Pasty had an easy friendship. The Eds, Gorgonzola and Edward were playing a card game. Billy, Chowder,Jimmy Adam and Flapjack were being chased by Bull. The Kankers were eating (using the term loosely) chef food and Mandy had created a list that said potential alliance members including the Kankers,Terrence and Grim

Ed: Eddy just say what beans are you gonna pick your gravy

Eddy,Edward and Gorgonzola all looks at him weird as double d steps in

Double D: I think he means "who are you picking for your team"?

Edward: yeah dude why don't you tell us?

Eddy: All right since you guys are my friends I think we should form an alliance

Edward: All right so what's the plan?

Eddy: While me,double d and ed be on my team you two can be on june's team and destroyed it from the inside out and once we get to the finals and the teams disband we regrouped and be one big powerful group

Double d: Risky but it just might work I in

Gorgonzola: sure man pudge is going down and so is big ears

Edward: Lazlo and those other losers are done and I can get the dungs in this too

Outside of the cabin was Kevin hearing every word they were saying

- Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Kevin: Typical dorky creating an alliance to eliminated the competition, but being the friends we are he wouldn't be mad if i use the same idea. Although It might just be us cul-de-sac kids since I'm not really friends with anyone on the island yet.**_

-End-

Nazz was walking out of the mess hall when Kevin grab her by the arm and led her behind the mess hall

Nazz: Kevin what's the big deal?

Kevin: Look babe I know it was wrong for me to have fought with eddy but I willing to make up for it I wanna make an alliance with you

Nazz (angrily): to vote our new friends out...

Kevin: No babe to protect us and to get into the finale

Nazz: Sure kev, but you have to include Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Rolf

Kevin (straining): Sure baby

- Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Nazz: Kevin offered me an alliance to save us from going home and with our friends in it (sighs) how thoughtful is that?**_

_**Kevin: Crap! with Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Rolf they can handle the challenges but fluffy? He hides behind a girl, he no good in sports and he the second weakest in the cul-de-sac. Double d weak too but he makes up for it with his brains**_

-End-

The bullhorn in the middle of the camp went off with Chris on

Chris: attention campers head for the mess hall for team picking and today's challenge

The 46 campers were in the mess hall as Eddy and June were standing next to each other

Chris: All right here's the dealo you'll both call a camper one by one and once the team are picked I explained the challenge all right Eddy you first

Eddy: Double d

Double d walked towards eddy's table

June: Picking your regular friends huh try something new like me. I pick Blossom

Blossom flew towards june's table

Eddy: Ed

Ed: We are friends in a team

Ed sat next to Double d and gave him a bone-crushing hug

June: Edward

Edward gave a small yet, evil smile to eddy who smile back

Eddy: Buttercup

Buttercup walked towards eddy table

June: Bull

Eddy: (dreamily) Nazz

Nazz walks to eddy's team as ed and double d acted nervously

June: Grim

Grim walked towards June's team

Eddy: Mung Daal

Mung walks towards eddy's team to ed pleasure thinking of all the food the master chef will make

June: Kevin

Kevin walked towards june's team not before winking towards Nazz as Eddy eyes them in suspension them hits his eyes on Mandy

Eddy: (shudders) Mandy

Mandy walked towards Eddy team as everyone on team eddy gives her a glare of hatred or fear

June: Panini

Panini walked towards june's team

Eddy: Rolf

June: Lazlo

Eddy: (whispers) I can't believe I gonna say this but...(regular voice) Jimmy

Nearly everyone was in shock as jimmy walks towards eddy's team

Chris: dude really? out of all the people jimmy? whatever june next pick

June: Jonny

Jonny carried plank with him towards June's team

Eddy: Shintel

Shintel shrugged as he walked towards Eddy team

June: Chowder

Panini squealed as chowder gulp heavily as he walks to june's team far away from Panini

Eddy: Clam

Clam rushed towards Eddy team happily

June: Sampson

Sampson walked towards june team

June: Adam

Adam walked towards June's team

Eddy: Frankie

Frankie shrugged towards eddy team

June: Gorgonzola

Gorgonzola walked towards June's team giving a hi-five to Edward

Eddy: Raj

Raj walked towards Eddy team and hugged Clam

June: Pasty

Pasty walked towards June's team and gave a small smile towards Lazlo

Eddy: Jake

Jake walked towards Eddy team while him and Chef gave each other evil glares

June: Mac

Mac walked towards June's team

Eddy: Knuckles

Knuckles shrugged as he walked towards eddy's team

June: Terrence

Terrence smiled and walked towards June's team

Eddy: Irwin

Irwin happily walked towards eddy's team and stood near Mandy but she pushes him away

June: Bloo

Bloo and Terrence glared at each other as they both took a step away from each other

Eddy: Skip

Skip past the members as they all recoil in disgust except Raj & Clam

June: Mindy

Mindy sighed as she was glad not to be on the same team as Mandy

Eddy: Chip

Chip and Skip both squealed realizing they'll be one the same team

June: Bubbles

Bubbles speed walk towards her sister and the 2 hugged

Eddy: Billy

Billy smiled as he runs towards mandy, billy, Irwin & grim

June: Flapjack

Flapjack smiled the fact that he will be with friends even while opposing his Captain

Eddy: Suzy

Suzy was happy as she skipped towards eddy's team

June: Johnny

After Johnny got up all that was left was Duchess and the 3 Kankers and all 4 were red in the face for being picked last

Eddy: All right we pick duchess and...Lee

Everyone from peach creek except Eddy & Lee were gasping in shock as the selected 2 walked towards Eddy's team while Marie and May walked towards June's Team

Chris: All right now Eddy's Team is made of Eddy, Double D, Ed, Buttercup, Nazz, Mung Daal, Mandy, Rolf, Jimmy, Shintel, Clam, Frankie, Raj, Jake, Knuckles, Irwin, Skip, Billy, Suzy, Duchess, Lee while June's team contain's her, Blossom, Edward, Grim, Bull, Kevin, Lazlo, Panini, Jonny, Chowder, Sampson, Pasty, Gorgonzola, Adam, Mac, Flapjack, Johnny, Bubbles, Mindy, Bloo and Terrence now for the challenge

Suddenly several planes pass by as the windows were then blinded and covered by a large layer of snow

Suzy: Mr. Chris What is this?

Chris: I glad you asked everyone outside for the first part of your challenge

Soon Everyone was outside waiting for instructions

Chris: For your first part to make a Snow-Castle

Edward: Why?

Chris: Because I said so Captains i leave the rest to you you have 30 mins

Eddy was around his as they were huddle in a circle

Eddy: All right Double D, Irwin you two create the design of the castle, Ed, Buttercup, Rolf, Lee you guys make sure the other team doesn't copy our idea and everyone else listen to Double D and Irwin and I'll get to work on

Meanwhile Team 2 design was going to be more of a Henry the fifth design with a moat for combat

June: All right guys let's makes sure that the walls of the castles are fortified enough

Terrence: Since when did you get all bossy tyrant on us?

June: Since I won the title of Team Captain last week

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**June: I swear some of the people I picked are really stupid. I just hope we can win this challenge**_

-End-

Meanwhile Edward and Gorgonzola winked towards each other and started their alliance plan for sabotage. Unfortunately for them Kevin was watching them

Soon the 30 mins has past and Chris came back for voting

Chris: All right time for voting and whoever wins get's an advantage for round 2. and I decided to name the teams after the captains. So first we have the Secret Scammers

Most of the Scammers were unamused by their team name

Eddy: From a leader a cool picked named team I give you our Fortress of Awesome completed with everything you'll need for survival and combat

Chris: Not bad I'll give you a 8.2. Chef?

Chef: meh I give it a 2.3 just because you included combat

Chris: And the Scammers score is 10.5 now for the Kung Fu Kickers

Most of the Kickers were in a understanding knowing June is a martial artist

June: We present to you our remake of Henry the fifth castle transformed into our design

The Kickers castle was nearly perfect except for multiple areas of destruction around the castle

Chris: Yeah that's gonna drop you guys down to a 5.6 . Chef?

Chef: I'll give out the same score again 2.3

Chris: The Kung Fu Kickers ends with a 7.9 against the Secret Scammers score of 10.5 giving the advantage to the Secret Scammers for part 2 which will be a battle between the two castles. Now here are the rules each member on each team must wear a suit with a pack on the front, When you are hit then you are out and last one standing or if the your castle gets destroyed wins while the losers must face elimination. Also at anytime the captains can raise something that is white and surrender to end the challenge early.

Adam: But what will we be using as weapons?

Chris: Easy my small orange-haired contestant you'll be fighting with weighted snowballs, Icy-cold water balloons.

Chris: But since the Scammers won part 1 only they get the weighted snowballs

Most of the Kickers had worried expressions on their face looking at the weighted snowballs

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Kevin: Man I hope dorky doesn't get smart with me_**

**_Sampson: whimpers...mother_**

**_Edward: Me and Gorgonzola did our part of messing up our team just like Eddy said. And if we lose today's challenge I'll just tell Gorgonzola and Sampson to boot out Lazlo_**

**_Billy: Man I can't wait to bomb me some Kickers butt so far the only problem of our team is Jimmy he's a real let down_**

-End-

Chris: All right Scammers, Kickers let's get this battle started and see what your made of. Ready...Set...(Chris pulls a air-horn and it goes off signaling the start of the challenge

Eddy: All right Scammers here's the plan our team is uneven so 11 of us will focus our attacks on the castle and another 11 will try to hit the Kung Fu Kickers and the last one will have to do double shift

Mung Daal: So who's gonna be the one who does double duty?

Billy: (laughing) he said "duty"

Mandy: Billy stop goofing around

Jimmy: Yeah can you be anymore immature

Eddy: Enough with this inner team strife If we get no objections I do the double shift

The Scammers all left excluding sarah and jimmy who was smiling evilly

-Confessional Cam-

_**Jimmy: Before the challenge Kevin asked us to be in his and Nazz alliance. He assigned us the jobs of secretly sabotaging the team with any luck I'll get Billy out of here A.S.A.P**_

-End-

Buttercup was giving the Kickers Castle a harsh trashing using a unique combo of using the water balloons first then then weighted snowballs causing immense damage and soon the Lee, Shintel, Rolf and Ed started to the same

Meanwhile with the Kickers

June: They're starting to attack hard. Bull, Terrence, May, Marie come with me outside and where gonna show them up

June, Bull, Terrence, May, Marie ran out the fort and started to throw water balloons towards the Scammers Castle causing to melt slowly

Irwin: At the rate their going our castle wall will melt in 3 hrs. STOP THEM YO!

Rolf: Calm yourself screaming nerd boy what we need is a plan

Suzy: I got an idea we need a large snowball that will create mass damage and a few of those will make surrender or destroy their castle

Soon Rolf, Irwin Mung Daal, Clam and Raj started on Suzy's idea and created 5 super sized snowballs

Eddy: Quick Jake Buttercup, Skip, Chip they're trying to sneak attack hit them hard

The five of them started to pound the five Kung Fu Kickers with snowballs distracting them while the kickers where not paying attention to the real action

As the battle progress the kickers brought the damage to the Scammers 32% and the Scammers brought damage up to 56%

Suzy: The snowballs are ready load them up

June just walks in her teams castle to see everyone cowering in fear

June: What's wrong with you guys

Suddenly there was a large thud against the wall

June: Their attacking again what should do

Jonny: I say we take our chances and quit

Johnny: Woah! No way buddy Johnny Bravo is not gonna lose like this I say we go til the end

Jonny: Don't listen to this stupid lug nut June just raise the flag and we can win another day

Johnny: Stupid why I outta...

Just then another thud was heard but this time a fracture of the snowball flew through the window making the entire foyer shrouded in fog

With the Scammers the team was about the 3rd snowball when Chris drinking hot chocolate saw a unknown figure waving the white surrender flag

Chris: All right a flag has been raised and the Kung Fu Kickers has yield so our winners are The Secret Scammers

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**June: What the heck Jonny?! That's it you are so outta here tonight**_

_**Johnny: I warned that punk not to wave that flag and now he's gonna pay**_

_**Kevin: I can't believe that I got away with this and everyone thinks it was Jonny too bad...oh well my alliance is still strong**_

-End

The Secret Scammers all cheered in victory while the Kung Fu Kickers who where popping out of the snow groaned

After the challenge Everyone (except Eddy, Double D, Ed, Gorgonzola, Edward, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Kevin, Mandy, Billy, Grim, Mindy, Duchess, May, Lee, Marie) were drinking what they believe was hot chicken soup and every once in a while someone would cough up a feather

Eddy: Excellent work guys all you have to do is survive elimination all we're all safe for this week

Gorgonzola: But I wonder who raise the white flag when we all got hit with that giant snowball

Edward: Probably doesn't matter but remember tonight we vote off Lazlo then next time will be Chowder

Gorgonzola: Fine by me

Meanwhile in the woods Mandy, Billy, Grim, Mindy, Duchess, May, Lee, Marie were all standing in a group

Mandy: Look people the reason I called you all here is to create an alliance

Grim: Why should we be in an alliance with you?

Mandy: Because some of you actually know me as the most evil person in all of Cartoon Network and you all know very well that I don't take no for an answer

Grim: Point taken

Billy: No arguments here

Mindy: As much as I hate you I have no choice

Mandy: As you four?

The Kankers all agreed as well as Duchess

Campfire Elimination Ceremony - Kung Fu Kickers 1st meeting

Everyone member of the Kung Fu Kickers were either uneasy or confident and soon Chris came by with 22 marshmallows

Chris: Campers, At Summers Camps Marshmallows represent a delicious treat that you can enjoy around the campfire, But at this summer camp marshmallows represent life.(a few people look uneasy after the sentence) One by one you will all walk in the confessional cam and inside write the name of the loser you want to send home. IF you get the most votes then you will walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island that means your out of the running and you can't come back...EVER!.

Chris: First one safe is Blossom

Blossom eagerly rushed towards her marshmallow

Chris: Next is June as well as Pasty and Flapjack

June, Pasty and Flapjack simply walked towards their marshmallow but was just as happy

Chris: Kevin, Edward, and Gorgonzola made it though this week as well

Chris: Johnny your safe too you big lug

Johnny: All right I'm here for another week

Chris: Kanker duo your also safe

May: As if we weren't

Both Kanker got glares due to their sly remark but didn't care

Chris: Terrence, Bull, Sampson and Bubbles your all also safe

The males were simply smirking while Bubbles yelped in joy as she joined her sister

Chris: Grim, Panini, Chowder, Mac and Bloo your safe as well

Chris: Down to the final four let's see who's next

Mindy: Just call me for my stupid marshmallow

Chris: Fine you spoiled brat Adam come up here to

Mindy snatched her marshmallow and Adam grab his leaving only 2

Chris: Lazlo Jonny you each receive a lot of votes and this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Jonny you tried to convince your team to give up and take the cowardly way out and I'm not sure if you did but someone waved the surrender flag and all signs point to you and Lazlo I'm not sure exactly sure of what your did. Anyways the final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

(Close up on Lazlo looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

(Close up on Jonny squeezing Plank looking at the marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Close up on Chris and the tray of the single marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: Lazlo

Lazlo sighs heavily as he picks up the final marshmallow as Jonny drops his head in disappointment

Chris: Jonny your time has come

Jonny stands up as he walks back to the cabin packs his things walks down the dock and board the boat of losers as it sails off in the dark night

Chris: You all lost a member which's means you all need to start working harder if you wanna catch up with the Scammers but be glad your all safe...for tonight

Chris disappears as 22 campers walked back to their cabin

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Edward: Well this was a productive day. Teams and Alliances were formed, we lost the challenge, and that bald melon-headed guy to the walk. At least it wasn't me**_

_**June: Man I really let this team down today I got to try harder as Team leader**_

_**Grim: I would be just fine without being in mandy's alliance but the girl a witch. I so scared of her and I'm the Grim Reaper**_

_**Kevin: All right my plan is coming along as long as Ed's baby sister and curly continue to sabotage Dorky's team and not get caught then I do the same on this team**_

_**Lazlo: I can't believe I was so close on getting eliminated on the first week here I sure feel bad for Jonny**_

- End _-_

XXXXXXXXX

Jonny(on the boat of losers): I can't believe I lost my chances at the money but I hope'll Kevin and the others will win. Oh and remember to review for me and my best pal plank isn't that right buddy?

Plank: sliences


	3. Otters Searching

The following fanfiction is completely made up. I do not own tdi/tda/tdwt/tdroti. I also do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My gym partner a monkey, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Camp lazlo,Powerpuff Girls,Life and Time of Juniper Lee, Johnny Bravo, Chowder, Flapjack or The grim adventures of Billy & Mandy.

* * *

_**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Island, Eddy and June place their hope in their new teams and they had a chilling experience. 3 alliances were formed, 2 teams competed, 1 team won which was The Secret Scammers and 1 one lost and that was the Kung Fu Kickers and Jonny was the first loser off the island. Who will get one step closer to the grand prize? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Cartoon Island.**_

(Theme Song- I wanna be famous)

Its been 2 days since Jonny left the island and the remaining 45 contestants where all sleeping in their cabins until Chris blasted an air horn which woke up all the campers.

Chris: Good Morning Campers

Once the sounds of the air horn reached the ears of the campers the sounds of thuds indicating most of the campers fell off their bunks

Adam: It's 6 a.m why are you waking us up this early?

Chris: For today's challenge, you have 2 hrs to eat breakfast and get ready then everyone follow me to the beach

-Kung Fu Kickers Girls Cabin-

Pasty & Blossom were arguing against Mindy while Bubbles was covering her ears in pain of the argument

Pasty: What right do you have to use all of our shampoo?! What are we going to do about our hair?

Mindy: I shocked that you even did anything with your hair

Pasty: THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN! EVER SINCE YOU GOT ON THIS ISLAND YOU BEEN NOTHING BUT A STUCK-UP F****** B****!

Pasty stormed out of the cabin leaving nearly female Kicker in shock

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Blossom: Its great that Pasty stood up against Mindy and anytime we lose I going to right her name again and again and again**_

_**Bubbles: Even though I was sad when Mindy use my shampoo it really was funny watching pasty curing her out**_

_**June: (groans) I got to get this team under control**_

_**Mindy: That loser will rue the day she cross paths with me**_

-End-

Everyone was sitting eating their breakfast, When Jimmy got his tray he sat next to sarah only to hear a large raspberry sound under him he found a whoopee cushion as Ed, Double D, Mung Daal, Shintel, Clam, Raj, Knuckles, Irwin, Skip, Chip, Billy to laugh uncontrollably

Jimmy: Ha ha real funny salvages

As Jimmy stuck his fork into his food it exploded as food splattered on his face causing almost everyone bursting out laughing

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Eddy: I don't why but its so fun messing with curly**_

_**Bull: Back at school I was famous for being a bully so now here my rep can follow me bullying that little twerp**_

_**Jimmy: If I don't manage to survive Chris's challenges then I got to at least survive these bullies**_

-End-

As everyone was walking to the beach Edward was talking to Gorgonzola who was a little nervous

Edward: You all right dude?

Gorgonzola: Not really I can't get my candle wet if I do then I will dishonor my Master

Kevin: Well another reason to kick you off

Gorgonzola: Hey not everyone here a loser like you

Kevin: watch yourself jr. dorks. I can your you lives miserable here

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Gorgonzola: Even though we're voting for Edward I kinda wanna change my mind and vote for Kevin. He's been on our case since day 1**_

_**Kevin: No dork can overpower me I just gotta wait for the time to strike**_

-End-

Soon everyone is standing in front of Chris at the beach

Chris: Your challenge today is a scavenger hunt. Around the area hidden are totems shaped like otters surfing. First team to bring back 14 of them before 6:00 pm wins invincibility and a wicked beach party while the losing team will send somebody home tonight. Ready...Set...Go!

All 45 campers went off in different directions in search of the otters

June: All right here's the plan Blossom and Bubbles you guys use your flying powers to search the beach for those otters, Sampson, Flapjack, Kevin stay here we'll need someone to keep an eye on the otters once we find some, everyone else let's go

Meanwhile with the Scammers

Eddy: All right here's the plan everyone split up into groups and follow the Kickers when they find a totem attack them and run back here with it

Buttercup: All right now that sounds like a plan

Eddy: Mung, Jimmy, Knuckles, Irwin and Suzy stay here when we have a otter totem. Any objections?

Jimmy was the only one to raise his hand

Eddy: All right let's move out

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Jimmy: Nobody on this team listens to me except for Sarah and Nazz_**

-End-

Blossom and Bubbles found a totem as they were about to take it until Jake appears and started to trash them as Raj secretly stole the totem as the two ran back to the others

Score

Scammers - 1

Kickers - 0

After a few hours pass and the Kung Fu Kickers has manage to find only 2 having the Secret Scammers stole 3 of their's as soon the eds and Edward and Gorgonzola meet up again

Eddy: So guys how's it going on you side?

Edward: Beside Kevin constant annoying us everyday it's going good. And I know how we can lose this challenge...

Back at the Kickers place Sampson and Flapjack were bored of standing around as Kevin fell asleep when Edward and Gorgonzola sneak by and stole the 2 totems and ran back to the eds as Kevin started to wake up seeing that Flapjack was gone, Sampson was talking to himself and totems were gone.

Kevin: HUH?! Sampson what happen to the totems? I thought I told you and Flapjack to guard them

Sampson: Well what about you? You weren't suppose to be sleeping during a challenge what's wrong with you?

Kevin: You're just trying to make up an excuse aren't you?

Sampson: No...Maybe...So?

Kevin: That's it come next elimination you are so outta here

Kevin storms off as Sampson looks nervous

Score

Scammers - 5

Kickers - 0

After the Kung Fu Kickers found the treasure stolen the multiplied their efforts double and instead of just leaving it in one place they decided to hold on to it finding 4 totems while the Secret Scammers simply moved their treasure to another location and found 3 totems

Chris(over amphihorn): Attention Campers The Secret Scammers have a total of 8 totems while the Kung Fu Kickers have one 4 meaning there's only 2 more totems left to be found and you have 5 mins left

June: All right everybody All out press this time were not losing those two totems

Mindy: There won't be any point idiot

Blossom: You I'm getting sick and tired of hearing your mouth

Chris(over amphihorn): Also I forgot to mention that these totems are worth triple. So good luck

June: That's enough for you to hear Mindy?

Mindy: Oh shut and let's go already

At the same moment both Kickers and Scammers both arrived and in between the two of them was the totems

Eddy: Are you guys ready to have victory stolen once again

June: No but we are ready to kick your butts

The two team charged at each other until a loud buzzer was heard

Chris: Time's up! The time is 6:00 and since nobody got to earn triple points, The Secret Scammers wins again

The Scammers cheers as the won the second challenge in a row while the Kickers blamed each other

Chris: Kung Fu Kickers meet me for elimination...again

Campfire Elimination Ceremony - Kung Fu Kickers 2nd meeting

Chris: Here again guys? When are you ever going to start winning huh?

Everyone stares at Chris angrily

Chris: all right sheesh you know the rules, One by one you will all walk in the confessional cam and inside write the name of the loser you want to send home. IF you get the most votes then you will walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island that means your out of the running and you can't come back...EVER!. First Marshmallow goes to Johnny

Johnny: All right

Johnny walked up and got his marshmallow

Chris: June Blossom, Pasty you're safe as well with no votes

The three walked up and picked their three marshmallows

Chris: 4 safe, 18 more with only 17 marshmallows to go. Next few up are Edward, Mac, Flapjack and Bubbles

Edward: You mad Kevin?

Kevin: Go bite yourself

Chris: Calm down Kevin your safe as well Lazlo, Gorgonzola, Panini, Bloo

The five got their marshmallow as the rest started to worry

Chris: Grim, Bull you are also safe

Chris: Terrence, Adam, May Marie you're also safe

The four went and got their marshmallows leaving a scared Chowder and Sampson and a annoyed Mindy

Chris: Campers this is the final 2 marshmallows of the evening let's go over the reasons why your here. Mindy, you have constantly annoyed your teammates their entire day. Sampson let the Scammers walk away with 2 of the totems and Chowder is just disliked by some people anyway the next person safe is unfortunately Mindy

Mindy: About time

Mindy walked up and got her marshmallow while others threw their at her

Chris: Anyways the final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

(Close up on Chowder staring into the Marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

(Close up on Sampson biting his nails)

...

...

...

(Close up on Chris and the tray of the single marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: Chowder

Chris toss the marshmallow to chowder who just gulp it and started to each the others thrown to Mindy off the floor

Chris: Sampson your out dude

Sampson dropped his head in disappointment as he walked off.

Chris: You all lost a member again which's means you guys all seriously need to start working harder as a team if you wanna catch up with the Scammers but be glad your all safe...for tonight

Chris disappears as 21 campers walked back to their cabin

- End -

* * *

Sampson: Screw Kevin I hope his lose soon and remember to review at least once for me or Chef will attack

Chef(driving the boat of losers): Darn right I will


	4. Stalking in the Night

The following fanfiction is completely made up. I do not own tdi/tda/tdwt/tdroti. I also do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My gym partner's a monkey, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Camp lazlo,Powerpuff Girls,Life and Time of Juniper Lee, Johnny Bravo, Chowder, Flapjack or The grim adventures of Billy & Mandy.

* * *

_**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Island, The two teams really got under their skins. Jimmy teammates pranked him harshly. Pasty and Mindy fought more harshly and The Secret Scammers stole victory even harsher as Sampson was next to be eliminated. What more chaos will we put them through this week? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Cartoon Island!**_

It's been 2 days since Sampson left the island and the remaining 44 contestants were having dinner as night was about to fall.

Mindy: I can't believe we lost twice in a row.

Pasty: I can't believe you're still here.

Mindy: I can't believe you're still talking

Kevin: I can't believe you two won't shut up

June: Calm down Kevin. Mindy just here only for a few more weeks til she gets what she deserves.

- Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Kevin: Man this team is a warzone but my alliance will make sure dorky's team loses today**_

_**June: Alright between my vote plus Pasty, Blossom and Bubbles the next time we lose Mindy will going home**_

**-**End-

Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz and Rolf were trying to eat together as friends until Knuckles walks by and sticks a "kick me" sign on his back as everyone starts to laugh until Sarah rip it off

Sarah: Don't worry Jimmy come next elimination one of them is going home

Nazz: Sarah, don't get overboard with this "eliminating others" thing

Rolf: This is a tournament Nazz girl. You must win by eliminating friends and foe alike

Nazz: I know but I don't want my friends gettin eliminated

- Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Rolf: Nazz girl must learn that this is a competition and learn not to care about others so much. Hopefully Kevin boy will come to make her see our way.**_

-End-

Meanwhile Eddy,Double D, Ed, Edward and Gorgonzola were talking about their upcoming plans.

Eddy: Alright here's the plan we're gonna make sure we lose this challenge.

Gorgonzola: Wait why do you guys want to lose?

Eddy: Shovelchin alliance has Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah in it so we have to pick them off one at a time. And since we have those 4 we should lose. How about the next 3 challenges we lose

After a short time Chris walks in

Chris: Who's ready for this week challenge?

Frankie: Are you serious it's almost 8

Chris: Alright this is how it will work. We'll have one team member from each team and that person will hunt down the other team and scare the living daylight out of them. To keep track of score each non-chosen member must wear a scream tracker. When you are caught or your scream trackers goes over the chart then you're out. Last team standing with the most people remaining until 11 wins. So teams pick your scarers.

The Secret Scammers huddled into a circle as well as the Kung Fu Kickers

Eddy: Alright who's gonna be the hunter?

Double D: Well it most logical choice should be Sarah, Buttercup, Mandy, Duchess or Lee and I must say my vote goes to Mandy.

Mostly everyone else agreed

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Mandy: My team has just led themselves to a path of loserdom. But I have to make sure Duchess,Billy and Lee make sure nobody sees me and Grim, Bull, Mindy, May and Marie keeps out of our team way._**

-End-

In the Kickers huddle

June: Alright Team since most aren't decent scarers I say we have Bull do the job

A few others agree as bull stepped up

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Bull: I'm totally going to own this challenge!**_

-End-

Chris: Alright your scarers have 20mins to pick out a costume to wear and the others have 20 mins to run and hide before the beast are unleashed

The 42 campers walked out of the mess hall as a few of the scatter all around the island and some went into their cabins

-Confessional Cam-

_**Eddy: One reason why we're gonna lose because we have Jimmy, Raj and Irwin plus Me, Sockhead and Lumpy will get caught easily causing 6 members.**_

-End-

The 5 minutes already started as the camper(minus Bull and Mandy) were already outside and looking for a place to hide. Inside the mess hall bull was wearing a costume similar to chef's during season 1 also having the chainsaw. As Chef walked up to him he nodded to Bull

Bull: Gotta respect the classic.

The two high-five as Bull walk out. Mandy however didn't have on any costume on as she walked out as Chef shuddered. The 20 were up as most of the campers were either in the cabins, in the woods or on the beach.

Kung Fu Kickers - 21

Secret Scammers - 23

Eddy was walking through the woods when he hears voices coming from further in the woods. He turn his head to see Mandy, Billy, Grim, Mindy, Duchess, May, Lee, Marie all talking together.

Mandy: Alright since my team might get a little to suspicious if I don't get anyone eliminated from the challenge so May, Mindy, Marie stay here after 15 mins scream loud enough to destroy the Scream Trackers. This alliance will stand strong.

Eddy turned his head back only to see Bull next to him holding a chainsaw up in the air revving it.

Eddy: Wait Before you get me I can get you something.

Bull: Like what?

Eddy: I can tell you where curly, Adam and Raj is.

Bull thought it over then said...

Bull: You got yourself a deal

Like Eddy said Bull eliminated Jimmy, Adam, and Raj, then Eddy got himself out. 15 mins laters Mindy, May, and Marie scream getting themselves eliminated as well.

Kung Fu Kickers - 18

Secret Scammers - 19

Edward and Gorgonzola was hiding inside a cave using Gorgonzola flame as light when Eddy walked up to them

Gorgonzola: Yo Eddy what's up?

Eddy: I'm out so I got bored. Can I hang out here?

Edward: Sure dude

Meanwhile inside the Scammers cabin Sarah, Nazz, and Suzy were talking about previous challenge( with the lights on) when suddenly the lights off.

Suzy: What happen to the lights?

Sarah: Don't worry I go check to see if anyone outside.

Sarah walked out the door and after taking a few steps Sarah voice was heard in a scream.

Suzy & Nazz: Sarah?

Just then Bull silhouette was seen revving the chainsaw

Suzy & Nazz: AAAHHHHHHHH!

Kung Fu Kickers - 18

Secret Scammers - 16

In 6 minutes Bull managed to find Lee, Duchess, Billy and Mung Daal bringing the remaining Scammers down to 12 and Mandy getting tired only found June and Blossom tieing the score 16 each and the time was 10:45

Chris: Attention Campers, The time is 10: 55 meaning 10 mins are left. The only people that haven't been found yet is Buttercup, Rolf, Shintel, Clam, Frankie, Jake Spidermonkey, Captain Knuckles, Skip, Chip, June, Blossom, Edward, Grim, Kevin, Lazlo, Panini, Chowder, Pasty, Gorgonzola, Flapjack, Johnny Bravo, Bubbles, Bloo, and Terrence.

Bull was trying to locate anyone from the Scammers while Mandy was trying to do the same. Suddenly the voices was heard. Up in a tree was Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Blossom: I just saying that maybe we should make an alliance with some other campers here.

Buttercup: Thanks, but I'm winning challenges left and right. I do need help right now.

Bubbles: Well I guess so, but maybe...

Just then both Mandy and Bull appeared as all 3 girls yells as the clock strikes 11.

Chris: Attention Campers I have the results. The winners are...The Kung Fu Kickers

The Kung Fu Kickers all exploded in cheers while the Scammers look down in defeat.

Final Score

Secret Scammers - 15

Kung Fu Kickers - 16

Chris: Scammers, Meet me at the bonfire for your first elimination ceremony

Campfire Elimination Ceremony - Secret Scammers 1st meeting

All 23 Scammers were sitting on logs as Chris walked up with 22 marshmallows

Chris: You know I was kinda expecting you guys to win again, but I was wrong. Anyway here's how this works. One by one you will all walk in the confessional cam and inside write the name of the loser you want to send home. IF you get the most votes then you will walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island that means your out of the running and you can't come back...EVER!. First one safe is Skip follow by Chip.

The two Dung beetles walked up and got their marshmallows

Chris: Raj, Clam, Jake, your also safe

The trio got their marshmallow as well leaving 18 left

Chris: Eds, Shintel, Frankie, you guys are safe as well

Ed gave his friends a bear hug as the 5 got their Marshmallows, leaving 13

Chris: Next up is Mung Daal, Knuckles, Billy, Irwin, Buttercup, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz

Mandy, Suzy, Duchess, Lee were all looking uneasy looking at the last 3 marshmallows

Chris: Suzy and Duchess your safe as well

Suzy and Duchess got their marshmallows as Lee looked scared and Mandy look angry.

Chris: Campers This is the final Marshmallow of the evening. Lee you were the first to get caught in the challenge, and Mandy you cost your team the challenge. Now I can say the final marshmallow of the evening goes too...

...

...

(Close up on Mander staring daggers at the Marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

(Close up on Lee biting his nails)

...

...

...

(Close up on Chris and the tray of the single marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: Lee

Chris toss the marshmallow to Lee as Mandy look in dishocked

Mandy: WHAT?! WHO DARED TO VOTE AGAINST ME?!

Eddy: That serves you right creating an alliance with other teammates.

Mandy: YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL ALL PAY

Chris pressed his remote button as Mandy was sent flying into the Boat of Losers and off into the night screaming.

Chris: You all lost a member, which means you want to not become the underdogs then you have to work together

Chris disappears as 21 campers walked back to their cabin

- End -

* * *

Mandy: I will get back at them. Just you wait. Your reviews will promise my return


	5. Hang in there, campers

The following fanfiction is completely made up. I do not own tdi/tda/tdwt/tdroti. I also do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My gym partner's a monkey, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Camp Lazlo, Powder-puff Girls, Life and Time of Juniper Lee, Johnny Bravo, Chowder, Flapjack or The grim adventures of Billy & Mandy.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Island, The teams competed in a stalker of the night challenge. While many of our contestants showed that they have screams for horror movies, Mandy and Eddy plotted against their team. During elimination Eddy revealed Mandy evil plans and sent her right off the island swearing her revenge. 3 competitors down, 43 left. What secrets will be busted wide open this week? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Cartoon Island!

(Theme song-I wanna be famous)

It's been 2 days since Mandy left the island. The time was at least 6:00 as the sun was starting to rise and the remaining 43 were still in their cabins sleeping until...

"ATTENTION CAMPERS THIS IS YOUR 6:30AM WAKE UP CALL! MEET ME OUTSIDE ON THE BEACH FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris's voice was heard throughout the island and the result was camper's hitting their head on the upper bunk or falling out of bed.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_June: ugh that guy is seriously annoying. But the money will all be worth it._**

(Static)

_**Kevin: 43 left til the money, So I can finally get off this island!**_

(Static)

_**Jimmy: When Chris woke us up I hit my head on the upper bunk and fell off and someone put my hand in a cup of warm water. I hate this island**_

(Static)

_**Jake: I seriously hate Chris less than Chef, but the prank Adam and me pulled on Jimmy was classic.**_

(Static)

**_Grim: This is not good mon, Mandy got herself booted out of the contest. Funny because I never saw her leaving so soon._**

-End-

Soon all 43 campers were up and standing in front of Chris which a large machine was stand behind them

Chris: All right, here's today's challenge. This machine is design to test a person's ability to see how long they can stay on the bars. Your challenge is to hang onto the bars you as long as you can. Last team standing will win. Also If you left go you'll drop into the lake with the hungry, hungry sharks.  
One of the sharks jumps out of the lake and bite a chunk of the pier as the campers all looked in fear.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Irwin: I not afraid of falling, as much as I can I have to stay on as long as I can. (Billy walks in) Woah Billy what are you doing here?_**

**_Billy: Look Irwin Jimmy has been trying to eliminate people in our so before Mandy she told me that he's in an alliance with Rolf, Nazz, Sarah and Kevin_**

**_Irwin: So what so we do, yo?_**

**_Billy: We have to side with the other alliance which has Ed, Edd n eddy._**

**_Irwin: Yeah let's do that_**

-End-

All 43 campers are now hanging over the lake. After 4 hrs, Double D, Jimmy, Irwin, Billy, Chowder all fell into the lake. They all managed to escape the sharks.

Mindy: Ugh, this challenge drags.

Pasty: What is worse is being next to you.

Bubbles: Thanks goodness I got father from her.

Mindy swings her right shoe and it hits bubbles in the face as she fell into the lake.

Blossom: Hey! Why don't you try to be a team player?

Mindy then swung her right shoe as it hits Blossom and she fell into the lake. Mindy was laughing so hard she didn't notice that Pasty did the same to her as she fell into the lake as Bubbles and Blossom starts to punch and kick.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mindy: If we lose today those losers are going home 1 by 1.**_

-End-

Bull: This does not seem too hard

Just then, he started to do pull-ups, and almost lost his grip.

After a few hours, the time seems to be sunset as Most of the campers stomachs were growling of the younger campers were trying to see who could do the most push-ups while still staying on the bar. After a few seconds, it was Raj's turn but his fingers slipped as he fell into the lake.

Clam: Raj is down! Clam go help friend.

Frankie: Wait a minute Clam

Clam ignores her let's go as he fell in and help Raj onto shore.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Shintel :( translated) I think I know who I'm going to vote for.**_

(Static)

**_Ed: Eddy told me that I should wait until night to start screwing up our team (he pulls his hand back and replaces with the top of a coat hanger) The Claw is back._**

-End-

Night approached, as nearly everyone was blinded and unable to see. Ed was one of the lucky ones who was able see. Ed started to swing his bar to get momentum as he used his legs to pull down Buttercup, Rolf and Jake.

Buttercup: AAAAAHHHHHH

Rolf: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Jake: (monkey screeches)

A few seconds later, the three fell into the water

Jake: What was that thing?

Rolf: Rolf does not know my Primape friend as Rolf is still blinded by the darkness

Buttercup: Well I'm glad it was over my hand is burning.

-Confessional Cam-

_**Buttercup: I'm not convinced. Something pulled me down and I think it was someone on our team trying to sabotage us. Just wait til I find out.**_

-End-

By the time day break comes only Eddy, Sarah, Nazz, Knuckles, were left for the Scammers and June, Kevin and Terrence was left for the kickers as everyone else including Chris was standing on land.

Nazz arms were struggling; Eddy, Sarah, and Kevin's fingers were weakening while Terrence and June were doing fine.

-Confessional Cam-

_**Kevin: It's time to see where Sarah and Nazz minds are at.**_

-End-

Kevin winks at Sarah as Sarah takes this as a sign to drop out as she did, but sad for them Eddy was wise to their scam determined not to let go.

Knuckles: All right this is retarded I'm giving up.

Nazz: Woah you can't just quit we'll lose

Eddy: Old man I swear if you let go I will make up regret it.

Knuckles: Old Man? Ok that's it

Knuckles jumps from his bar and grabs onto Eddy's legs as Eddy tries to kick him off he let's go of the bar as Nazz tries to grab them but also let's go of the bar as the three fell to the water losing.

Chris: The winners are The Kung Fu Kickers again.

The kung fu kickers were all in cheers of winning again while the scammers were taking defeat silently.

Chris: Scammers, what can I say twice in a row gotta hurt. I see you're losing butts at elimination… again

Campfire Elimination Ceremony – Secret Scammers 2nd meeting

All 22 Scammers were sitting agitated with their second loss. Chris walked up with 21 marshmallows.

Chris: All right, you guys know the deal. If you do not get a marshmallow, hop your butt on the boat of losers and never return. Now for the people are safe is Ed, Edd n Eddy, Shintel and Buttercup.  
The 5 walked up and got their marshmallows.

Chris: Nazz and Mung Daal

The 2 got their marshmallows Mung tried to put his arm around Nazz only to get sucker-punched.

Chris: Next up Frankie and the jelly duo are also safe as well as Rolf, Jimmy, Jake, Skip and Chip.

That left Sarah, Knuckles, Irwin, Billy, Suzy, Duchess and Lee with 6 marshmallows left

Chris: We're down to the final 7. Duchess and Lee are here because their very disliked, Suzy is here because she could've better in the challenge as well Billy and Irwin. Sarah here because she drop and she could done better same as Knuckles but at she cared. Anyway the next marshmallow goes to Suzy

Suzy got up and skipped her way to her marshmallow

Chris: Lee and Duchess here your marshmallows

Lee: About time you loser of a host

Chris: Somebody mad about her second time of almost getting kicked off.

Lee walks up to Chris and kicks him in his shin

Chris: OW! Darn it. That hurts Irwin and Billy you guys are safe as well

The 2 boys grabs their marshmallow as Billy stuffed it up his nose grossing everyone out

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Jimmy: (vomiting) what is wrong with that kid?**_

(Static)

**_Double D: It is nearly impossible to any to push a marshmallow up their noses even if his nose takes up half his body_**

-End-

Both Sarah and Knuckles stares at the marshmallow.

Chris: Sarah and Knuckles, This is the final Marshmallow of the evening one of you will be outta of my game after this and that person is…

…

(Close up on Sarah biting her nails)

…

(Close up on Knuckles shaking)

…

…

…  
(Close up on Chris and the tray of the single Marshmallow)

Chris: Neither of you because you two tied.

All Secret Scammers: WHAT?!

Raj: Ok, So what happens now

Chris: I had been waiting for this to happen.

The screen transition to Sarah and Knuckles on chairs on a pole as both of the chairs was at the top and the pole was numbered from 1-10.

Chris: Here the deal I will ask you both 10 questions. The person who gets the most outta 10 will win the tiebreaker, while the loser will be hurled into the air by their rocket-powered chair. chef if you will demonstrate, please?

Chef pushed a green button on his remote as a demo chair was launched into the air with great speed, which scares both Sarah and Knuckles.

Chris: All right First question, who was the first to vomit in the "Brunch of disgustingness" challenge?

Sarah was struggling with the question

Sarah: Man I know the person but I don't know her name

Knuckles: Oh please I do it was Flapjack and b.t.w he's a boy

Chris: Correct.

Sarah chair lowered to the #9

Chris: Next question, What was the reward of the Castle Design challenge?

Both of them had trouble in this question

Sarah: I don't know…I think it was Snowballs

Chris: All right but The Snowballs had a special something in them

Both still had trouble until a buzzer went off

Chris: Time's up. The answer was Weighted Snowballs. As punishment you both go down a number.

Knuckles chair goes down to 9 while Sarah was down to 8

Chris: All right 3rd question, who was the 10th person to arrive camp?

Sarah immediately answers

Sarah: It was Jonny. I remember because of the time Edward and Kevin fought.

Chris: Correct

Knuckles and Sarah were both tied at 8

Chris: Next, who was the one burnt his food during the eating challenge?

Knuckles: Man, Oh It's that candle-wearing freak

Chris: I need a name dude.

Sarah: It's Gorgonzola

Chris: And Sarah takes the lead

Knuckles was starting to get worried while Sarah looked cocky.

Chris: Next, what duo managed to find the first totem during the scavenger hunt?

Knuckles: Those 2 power-puffs Blossom & Bubbles, but Raj and Jake stole it from them.

Chris: And Knuckles ties it up again now at 7. Now what girls caused the first chick fight and why?

Sarah: Pasty, Blossom, Bubbles and Mindy because Mindy used all their shampoo.

Chris: Correct. 6th Question, What was the 2nd bowl during the eating challenge and how many was left after it?

Sarah: Toenail, Rock, Mushroom, and Wax soup and 31 was left after that.

Chris: Correct Again. Sarah leads at 7 while Knuckles is down a 5. 7th question, How much points were the last 2 totem at the end of the challenge.

Knuckles: Triple

Chris: Correct. We're down to 3 questions and Knuckles is down to 5 while Sarah at 6. All right Who was to believed surrendered causing his team the challenge?

Both: Jonny

Chris: Since you both answered correctly, you both go down with each other.

Knuckles was shivering as he was down to 4.

Chris: Next question. Who was the most shocked picked outta everyone here?

Knuckles: Jimmy. The boy just weak, plain and simple.

Sarah: Grr…you take that back.

Chris: Correct and so true. Both players are down to 4 and this is the 9th question. Who was the best competitor during the eating challenge but did not win?

Sarah: Chowder

Chris: Correct. Final Question, How many players does Season 1-4 of my original series has and how much does it come short of compared to this season?

Knuckles: Oh no I can't count that high I can only count to 3.

Sarah: Too bad. Season 1-4 had 38 but still short by us by 8.

Chris: Correct. Out of 10 questions, Sarah has the higher scoring so Knuckles your out dude. Chef?

Chef Hatchet pushed the button as Knuckles chair went down to 0 as he went flying into the night sky.

Knuckles: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Chris faces the remaining 21 Scammers

Chris: All right, You guys are now tied with The Kung Fu Kickers in team numbers and you all safe….for tonight.

Chris disappears as the campers went to bed.

-End-

* * *

Knuckles (still flying in the air): I guess my laziness got the better of me but Flappy still in the game and I know he's going to win it and remember to leave a review for good ol' Captain Knuckles


End file.
